Clothesline
by sunhai guy
Summary: A warm summer's day in Bodhum is the perfect day for a dryer to break down. Oneshot.


_Author's Note__: I was doing laundry and I had a ridiculous idea to write some pointless, nonsensical drivel. My most heartfelt thanks to those who've read my writing recently, it's been unbelievably helpful to hear what people have to say._

Also, please remember, I'm just a guy. **I don't own Final Fantasy, I don't own Square**, I actually don't own very much of anything. Enjoy.

Clothesline

A warm summer's day is always perfect in the seaside town of Bodhum. There's sand, surf, friends and neighbors, and all the time in the world. It's also a perfect day for a dryer to break down.

"Thanks for coming over and helping me with the laundry," Serah heaved as she picked up a large basket full of wet clothes.

"No prob," Snow gleamed as he loaded up the washing machine with another load. He turned the machine on and returned to Serah. Blocking her path, he gave a big 'let me help you' smile as he lifted the basket out of her hands and walked into the green grass of her back yard. Together they hung the wet laundry on the line, Snow dodging through unmentionables that he would presume to be Lightning's. Toward the bottom of the basket, however, he found something whose ownership seemed a bit misplaced.

"Hey baby," He chuckled a little, lifting a lacy white thong from the basket, "When you gonna wear this for me?"

"Probably never," Serah smirked, "They're Light's."

He flinched a bit, and dropped them back into the basket. He wasn't exactly repulsed, just rather shocked. He had known Lightning for a couple months, and she didn't seem the type to wear those, or do anything…spontaneous.

Having hung the very last skirt on the line, Snow picked up the basket and walked his love back to the house. He dropped the basket by the washing machine and took a seat cross-legged in front of it. Serah plopped down on his lap and leaned back on him, pushing his back into the vibrating door of her front-load washing machine.

"So, those were Lightning's?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Serah responded slowly, as if she was wondering what was going through his head. "You're not having any funny thoughts, are you?" She nudged him with her elbow jokingly.

"Maybe," He laughed, "But not about her."

"Oh, stop it," Serah squealed. "You're sick."

"I just can't imagine Light like that," Snow sighed. "Happy, social, spontaneous, anything. I just don't see it."

"She used to be," Serah responded. "When we were in school, she was very sociable. She had a lot of friends, she actually dated, and she went out on weekends. Now she's still never home, 'cause she's working all hours of the day. She hasn't taken a vacation in over a year."

"Really?" Snow asked. "I know Guardian Corps are busybodies, but maybe she should take some time off...for her little sister."

"Nah," Serah groaned, "She won't even take time off for herself. The only day she takes off are the anniversaries of our parents' passing. Since they died and she's been left to watch over me, she's grown up. I try to be positive, for her sake, but it hardly ever makes her feel better."

Snow wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was prone to becoming extremely emotional when she talked about upsetting things.

--------

They sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing, until the washer buzzed and they put the clothes on the line, and even until the first load was ready to take down and fold.

"So you told them that Light did it and got off with nothing?" Snow laughed.

"Yup," She giggled, "and Light was grounded for a month." They folded clothes, Snow again avoiding unmentionables, especially the thong that sparked a depressing conversation, leaving Serah to put them away. "Lightning would kill you if she knew you saw these. Y'know, I don't even know how these made it into the dirty clothes. I don't think she's worn them in months. These are a little too…frisky for her line of employment, and she never goes out."

Just then, the front door closed and footsteps could be heard coming through the house. Lightning's voice called:

"Serah, is the laundry done? I'm going out with some guys from the Bodhum Regiment tonight."


End file.
